Emily Rios
Physical Appearance Emily has short dark brown hair at shoulder length, semi-tan skin, and green eyes. Like most people in her town she has dark hair and skin (to a certain extent). It is unknown if she wears a bandanna. She wears a purple hoodie, cyan sweatpants with white stripes on both legs, teal shoes, sky blue diamond shaped earrings, and a light green hat. She is very small because of a growth hormone deficiency. She is a little stocky. Personality Not much is known about her personality since she doesn't speak much English. She seems to be very nice but is also very shy. She has a major fear of public speaking and needles. She also has poor social skills. She is also emotional. She can get annoyed easily. Emily only turns rebellious if you torture her to no end. Biography Life in Cuba Emily was born in Santiago, Cuba. She is the middle child of her and her siblings Anastasia, Cole, Lorena, and Rafael. When she turned 3 she had to share a room with her older sister Lorena since they lived in a bungalow. Lorena and Rafael would torture her to the point where sometimes she would lock herself in the bathroom and cry her eyes out. At school, she was very intelligent and she met her best friend Alicia. She inhaled a toxin on a school field trip and it weakened her immune system a little so she's more prone to sickness. Emily got bullied for her short stature. This was not from the accident, but a growth hormone deficiency which wasn't caused by the accident. Her brother Cole was born when she was 5 1/2. This made her a middle child and she started to feel left out of the family. She began playing softball at 6, but decided to quit after 3 games because she was awful. One night she got lock out of her own house by her father because her sister broke an expensive table. Even though he saw Lorena break the table Emily got punished for it. There was a huge storm that night. She was nearly struck by lightning multiple times. She had thought of killing Cole so she would become the youngest child. She started spending more time with Alicia, but her parents didn't like this so she was banned from ever seeing her. Then, to make her more miserable, her parents had Anastasia, making Emily the middle child. Emily started to rebel against her parents by sneaking out to see Alicia and some of her other friends. Her parents decided to get back at her by moving to America 3 months after Anastasia was born. Life in Ralsonville Trivia *It is unknown whether or not she is the only Ralsonville kid who wears a bandanna Gallery Emily Rios 2.jpg|Emily Rios Emily Rios.png|Emily Rios2 Emily Rios South Park.png|Emily Rios South Park Category:Fanon Works Category:Kids Category:Females Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:Characters from a foreign country Category:Characters Category:Articles under construction Category:Article stubs Category:Hispanic Characters Category:Girls Category:Teens